Querida Ginevra, querida hija mía
by burbuja
Summary: Ginevra Potter recibe en su 11 cumpleaños una carta de su madre a la que no llego a conocer. Ese suceso va a cambiar no solo su vida sino también la de toda su familia. -He reposteado los 6 primeros capítulos tomando en consideración ciertos hechos de HP7
1. 1ª Carta

**Disclaimer de todos los capitulos:** Todos los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a la mente de JK Rowling, y esta historia no pretender en ningún momento usurpar sus derechos de autor.

**Nota de la autora:** Ya había hecho hace tiempo un reposteo de la historia, pero voy a volver a hacerlo. En esta ocasión no pretendo modificar prácticamente la historia sino más bien, corregir algunas erratas que he encontrado. Pero si que habrá algún cambio, que básicamente se limitará a tomar en consideración ciertos hechos del séptimo libro.

Espero que de esta vez vaya la vencida, y consiga llegar a publicar las 20 cartas (más o menos, el número no está del todo decidido aún) que completan esta historia. No puedo prometer ningún ritmo de posteo en concreto, aunque si espero no demorarme demasiado entre una carta y la siguiente.

**Spoilers:** Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no se había publicado si quiera el sexto libro, y como bien sabéis todos, ahora la saga está completa. No entraré en muchos detalles de los últimos libros, pero si tendré en consideración ciertos hechos, a los que haré referencia de vez en cuando. Así que si alguien no ha leído el séptimo libro aún (lo cual sería un autentico sacrilegio) sería recomendable que no leyese toda esta correspondencia.

Para concretar, todo es más o menos como en los libros, salvo por el hecho de que Harry y Ginny NUNCA han estado juntos.

**1ª Carta**

Querida Ginevra, querida hija mía:

Hoy cumples 11 años, y puedo verte claramente ante mí, con un largo pelo rubio como el mío, unos ojazos verdes igualitos a los de tu padre y una hermosa sonrisa que has heredado, aunque suene irónico, de quien te ha dado nombre.

Supongo que hoy habrás recibido muchísimos regalos, y yo también quiero darte uno. Junto a ti, tienes una caja que tan sólo podrás abrir en tus próximos cumpleaños y en momentos especiales de tu vida, sabrás cuando, pues la caja brillará cuando pueda ser abierta. Cada vez que esto suceda encontrarás dentro, una carta que espero te haga sentirte un poco más cerca de mí, aunque yo no pueda estarlo.

Pero este no es mi único regalo, hay algo más, sólo espero que sea tan especial para ti como lo es para mí, esto que voy a darte. Puede que todavía no lo entiendas bien, pero espero que llegue el día que me estés agradecida por ello.

_¿Por qué te llamas Ginevra?_ No sé si conocerás la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quiero que sepas, que ese era el nombre de la persona más importante de la vida de tu padre, y de quien yo le separé.

Por eso era para mí tan importante reparar mi error, dándole a cambio de la que perdió otra Ginevra, otra Ginny; y esa eres tú. Y aunque sea sólo por eso, sé que siempre me querrá.

_¿Conoces a Ginny?_ Espero que sí, aunque lo dudo. Sea como sea, te voy a hablar de ella como yo la recuerdo.

Ginny es una de esas pocas personas, que tuvo la suerte, aunque en su caso quizá no lo fuese, de conocer el amor verdadero. Pero para ella, lo que podía haber sido lo mejor de su vida, se convirtió en su mayor castigo, porque tuvo la desgracia de que su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida fuesen la misma persona, tu padre.

Lo que ella nunca supo era que Harry la amaba con la misma intensidad, sino más, con la que ella le amaba a él. Pero como iba a saberlo, si ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos surgió la chispa, que luego ambos creímos se convirtió en amor, y por mi parte así fue; aunque había algo dentro de mí que me decía que él no era del todo mío, y nunca lo sería. Al principio pensaba que era porqué "el niño que vivió" había pasado por demasiadas cosas, como para ser capaz de entregarse completamente a alguien. Pero hasta que no conocí a Ginny no supe realmente de qué se trataba. Entonces lo vi claro, ella siempre tendría una parte de su corazón que ni yo ni nadie podría jamás alcanzar.

No le guardo rencor por ello, pues eso era algo que nadie, ni si quiera ellos podían evitar, era algo que sólo estaba en manos de los hados que rigen los designios del amor.

Verlos juntos, era simplemente mágico; observándolos un solo instante, sabias que existía ahí fuera una persona perfecta para cada uno de nosotros, y que ellos lo habían encontrado el uno en el otro. Pues juntos eran el amor.

Pasase lo que pasase, por tristes que estuvieran, con mirarse a los ojos se olvidaban de todo, y solo podían sonreír. Y era en cosas como esa en las que se podía ver que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Desde el primer momento, yo supe que jamás podría competir contra eso. Pero fui demasiado egoísta y luche con la única arma que tenía para atraerle hacia mí: decirle que le amaba. Ginny, no podía hacer eso, y yo lo sabía. Se jugaba demasiado, tenía tanto que perder...

Así que hizo lo único que le era posible, se alejó de nuestras vidas, sin que nunca más supiésemos de ella, salvo por una nota que me dejó antes de irse. En ella me pedía que cuidase de tu padre y le hiciese feliz, me decía que los dos nos merecíamos lo mejor, y que ella necesitaba empezar de nuevo, pero que nos dejaba su pequeño regalo de bodas: su amor.

Cuando leí aquella nota supe que me había equivocado al meterme en medio de la amistad y el amor verdadero, pues por mucho que yo creyese amar tu padre, Ginny lo amaba aún más, lo amaba tanto como para renunciar a él.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Intente buscarla, pero fue imposible. Ella no quería ser encontrada.

Tu padre estaba destrozado, aunque no se daba cuenta de que había perdido al amor de su vida, solo pensaba en como seguir adelante sin la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, sin su mejor amiga. Y fue entonces cuando me pidió que nos casásemos.

Yo sabía que lo hacía por miedo a que yo también le dejase, no porque me amase como yo quería que lo hiciese. Pero de eso él no se daba cuenta, él realmente creía que yo era su verdadero amor. Aunque posiblemente lo más curioso fuese el hecho de que Ginny supiese ya antes de irse que una vez ella hubiese desaparecido, Harry me pediría que me casase con él; y aún así se fuese. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya nos había dejado "su pequeño regalo de bodas".

No quiero ni pensar lo duro que fue para ella alejarse, no sólo de tu padre, sino también de todos sus amigos y su familia. Esa familia que pronto se convertiría en la mía, pero en la que nunca pude remplazar el hueco que ella había dejado. Renunció a todo por la felicidad del hombre al que amaba, lo cual sólo demuestra una vez más la persona tan especial que era, pero lo que ella no sabia era que lo único que él necesitaba para ser feliz era a ella misma.

Yo acepté casarme con tu padre y me prometí a mi misma que me pasaría el resto de mi vida tratando de cumplir los deseos de Ginny, hacer feliz al hombre al que ambas amábamos. Y durante los 10 meses que estuvimos casados antes de que tú nacieras estuve cerca de conseguirlo, pues me estaba preparando para darle lo que él quería, y necesitaba, una Ginny en su vida.

Cuando tú naciste y te vi supe que al final todo había salido bien, miré a tu padre y le pedí que te llamase Ginevra. Entonces él sonrió y me dijo: "Gracias"

Y en ese momento comprendí que tú eras una niña con mucha suerte, pues a diferencia de los demás bebes, tenías un padre y dos madres. Pues si Ginny no hubiese hecho lo que hizo, tú jamás hubieras nacido.

Así que si has estado pensando que necesitas una mama, recuerda que ya tienes dos. Pues aunque yo parezca que estoy muy lejos de ti, siempre estoy a tu lado. Y Ginny también será siempre en cierto modo, tu madre; y además, ella es tu madre allí en la tierra.

Te quiere,

Mama.


	2. 2ª Carta

**2ª Carta**

Hola mamá,

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, ya tengo 11 años, o como dice papá su niña ya no es tan niña. Como todos los años tuve muchos regalos, pero de todos ellos el tuyo fue el que más me gustó. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento de abrir la próxima carta. Pero sé lo que tú me dirías: _"no corras por un momento, porque cuando haya pasado te parecerá sólo un instante"_.

Aunque nos dejaste cuando yo era muy pequeñita, no tenía siquiera un mes; te conozco gracias a papá, muy bien. Él siempre me ha hablado mucho de ti; y ha conseguido que sienta como si en realidad te hubiese llegado a conocer. Supongo que él, que también creció sin una madre, sabe lo importante que es que te acompañe en cada momento, aunque no pueda estar contigo.

Estoy escribiendo esta carta en un diario que ayer me regaló el tío Bill; me dijo que él había conocido una vez a una chica que utilizaba a su diario para aclarar sus ideas y expresar sus sentimientos, y que esperaba que a mí también me fuese de ayuda. Pero la idea de contarle mis secretos a una libreta no acaba de convencerme, así que he decidido contártelos a ti, como me gustaría hacer, en forma de cartas que por desgracia jamás podré enviarte.

He pensado mucho en lo que me contaste ayer sobre papá y esa amiga suya llamada Ginny; y hay muchas cosas que no comprendo. Para empezar ¿cómo es posible que esa chica fuese de su familia? Papá y yo no tenemos familia, aunque el siempre dice que no la necesitamos porque los Weasley son la mejor familia que podíamos desear. Además ¿si era verdad que eran familia, como se pudo enamorar de ella? ¿no se supone que eso estaría mal?

Hoy por la mañana estuve pensando en preguntarle a papá, pero al final me arrepentí. Porque si como dices la quería tanto y lleva sin verla desde antes de que yo naciera, se pondrá triste; y yo no quiero que papá se ponga triste. Así que he decidido preguntarle al tío Ron, porque el siempre me cuenta historias de cuando eran pequeños, dice que siempre se estaban metiendo en líos, por mucho que tratasen de evitarlos, que ellos no buscaban problemas que los problemas les buscaban a ellos.

Pues eso, a ver cuando veo al tío para poder preguntarle; porque tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Te mantendré informada.

Te quiere,

Ginevra.


	3. 3ª Carta

**Nota de la autora:** El texto que aparece en negrita está extraído de libro de J.K. Rowling, "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**3ª Carta**

Hola mamá,

Ayer por fin, después de casi un mes, conseguí hablar con el tío Ron. Él vino a buscarme a casa, porque papá estaba de gripe y no quería que me contagiase. La abuela quería que papá se tomase la solución gripiplus de la mendimaga Ruperta Bingle, pero él se negó a hacerlo diciendo que no necesitaba utilizar magia para curar un pequeño catarro. Estoy segura que si fuese yo la enferma papá me hubiese obligado a tomar la poción, por muy mal que ésta sepa.

Fuimos de compras por el Callejón Diagon, y terminamos tomando un helado en Florean Fortescue; pasamos una tarde estupenda. Aunque según el tío, papá le mataría si se enterase de la cantidad de golosinas que me había dejado comer y que iban a hacer totalmente imposible que probase bocado en la cena. Pero como iba a ir a dormir a su casa, para que papá descansase, no tenía porque saberlo si los dos guardábamos silencio.

Llegamos a su casa sobre las diez y me mandó que me pusiese el pijama, me lavase los dientes y luego volviese para darle un beso antes de acostarme. Yo hice todo lo que me había dicho, y cuando volví ya preparada para ir a la cama, le pregunté si podía hablar con él.

Creo que de mano se extrañó y preocupó un poco por la seriedad de mi tono, pero luego con esa sonrisa, que a veces creo que tiene sólo para mí (porque el tío Ron suele estar siempre serio y pensativo) me dijo que nunca temiese hablar con él. Así que le pregunte que quién era Ginny. Él se quedó callado mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Después de un rato en silencio, me preguntó donde había oído yo ese nombre.

Como no me parecía buena idea contarle la verdad sobre tu carta y lo que pensabas sobre la relación de papá y Ginny, me inventé que había escuchado a papá y al tío Neville hablando de ella unos días atrás. En ese momento el tío se quedó completamente paralizado y dijo más para si mismo que para mí: "Si prometimos no hablar nunca de ellas…"

De repente con un suspiro, giro su cabeza para mirarme y me dijo que era muy tarde para hablar de esas cosas, pero que al día siguiente, o sea hoy, me contaría la historia de la familia, de nuestra familia. Yo intenté protestar, pero él dándome un beso me pidió que por favor me acostase, que ya hablaríamos a la mañana siguiente. Así que decidí no insistir más, pues no quería que se enfadase y decidiese no contarme nada.

Por la noche dormí bastante mal, estaba muy nerviosa pensando en que sería lo que me iba a decir el tío Ron. Al despertarme esta mañana, casi no pude aguantar mi excitación y nerviosismo, pero fui lo bastante responsable como para no despertar al tío, que siempre ha sido bastante dormilón. Cuando por fin se levantó, yo la estaba esperando sentada en la cocina rodeada de tortitas con nata y chocolate, zumo de naranja, leche caliente, tostadas, y otros muchos otros dulces muggles que el tío siempre devoraba, y que papá me había enseñado a preparar hace años, porque según él siempre es útil saber arreglárselas sin magia en cualquier ocasión, pues nunca sabemos lo que nos deparará el futuro.

Al verme, el tío comenzó a sonreír, y sentó a mi lado. Tomó una tostada, le dio un mordisco, y al poco mirándome me pregunto: _"Y bien, ¿qué quieres saber?"_.

Yo, de nuevo, como ya había hecho anoche, le pregunté quién era Ginny. Esta vez no se sorprendió de mi pregunta, quedó claro que se había estado preparando durante las últimas horas para este momento, pues empezó hablar sin titubear, sin pararse; como si de una historia que ya hubiese contado más de 1000 veces se tratase.

"_Como tú sabes, papá y yo nos conocimos en el colegio durante nuestro primer año en la casa Gryffindor, pero lo que nunca te hemos contado es que al año siguiente, ingresó en ella mi hermana pequeña, Ginny. ¿Estás sorprendida, verdad? Toda la vida has creído que las únicas Weasley existentes, lo eran por matrimonio; pero ella fue la excepción a la regla de que todo bebé Weasley era siempre un niño._

_Yo por aquel entonces era bastante insensible y desconsiderado. En el colegio a pesar de que muchos me consideraban solamente un Weasley más, yo me sentía independiente… quizás por todas las aventuras en las que tú padre y yo nos metíamos sin contar con el resto de mis hermanos. Así que no estaba dispuesto a hacer de canguro de mi hermana pequeña, de hecho aunque ahora me duela mucho reconocerlo sé que la traté muy mal durante sus primeros años en el colegio. Pero luego se hizo amiga de Hermione, y no tuve más remedio que ir aceptándola en nuestro grupo poco a poco" _

Al nombrar a esa chica, de la que jamás había oído, hablar noté como el tío se estremecía, su semblante se volvió aún más serio y sentí que a pesar de lo bien estudiada que se tenía la historia, el nombrarla había sido una equivocación. Quise preguntarle quien era ella, pero me di cuenta, de que de hacerlo quizás no recibiese todas las respuestas sobre Ginny que en ese momento deseaba.

"_En quinto curso las cosas empezaron a cambiar; ese fue un año muy duro para tu padre. La segunda guerra había comenzado y la mayoría del mundo mágico se negaba a creer que en realidad Voldemort hubiese vuelto, tachando a Harry de mentiroso. Además él no paraba de tener sueños extrañísimos, que le empezaron a hacer creer que estaba siendo poseído por Voldemort, y fue precisamente ese hecho el que lo cambió todo._

_Ginny había sido poseída por Voldemort durante su primer año en Hogwarts, aunque era un tema del que no hablaba nunca, y que yo creía que tenía ya completamente superado. Me sorprendió mucho descubrir hasta que punto se culpaba por todas las cosas que habían estado a punto durante su posesión, y sobre todo por las que sí habían sucedido. Cuatro o cinco alumnos del colegio, entre los que se encontraba la tía Penélope fueron petrificados por un basilisco, un monstruo que el propio Salazar Slytherin había dejado encerrado en la Cámara Secreta, para que tan sólo su heredero pudiese liberarlo y lanzarlo sobre los "sangre sucia" que pisasen Hogwarts. Y Voldemort descendiente directo del fundador de la casa Slytherin, había conseguido someter a Ginny bajo su voluntad y obligarla a atacar a los magos nacidos de muggles, con aquella gran serpiente._

_Ginny no tuvo ninguna culpa de lo que paso entonces, tenía tan sólo 11 años; a decir verdad, Dumblendore siempre fue de la opinión de que el hecho de que no hubiese muerto ningún estudiante era muestra de lo poderosa que era mi hermana y de lo mucho que había luchado contra la posesión del mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia. _

_El caso es que tu padre, preocupado y estresado por todo lo que estaba pasando durante nuestro quinto año, se convirtió en una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar a cada momento. Yo trataba de hablar con él, pero jamás fui capaz de enfrentarme a tu padre, y decirle las cosas que en ese momento más que nunca necesitaba oír. Ginny… Ginny, era otra historia, supongo que el hecho de ser la pequeña de siete hermanos además de la única chica, le había preparado para eso, para no dejarse avasallar nunca por nadie, y Harry no era una excepción._

_Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día de invierno en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde se encontraba el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, y a Harry y a Ginny uno frente a otro discutiendo:_

–_**Queríamos hablar contigo, Harry – **_**dijo Ginny**_** –, pero como desde que llegamos no has hecho más que esconderte…**_

–_**No quería que nadie hablará conmigo – **_**admitió él, que cada vez parecía sentirse más molesto.**

–_**Pues ésa es una postura muy estúpida – replicó **_**Ginny con enojo**_** –, dado que yo soy la única persona que conoces que ha estado poseída por Quien-tú-sabes, y por tanto puedo explicarte lo que se siente.**_

**Harry se quedó callado, asimilando el impacto de aquellas palabras. Entonces se dio la vuelta.**

–_**No me acordaba de eso – **_**se excuso.**

–_**Pues tienes suerte – **_**dijo Ginny fríamente.**

_Después de aquello las cosas entre ambos comenzaron de cambiar, y no creo en que pasase mucho tiempo hasta que Harry quizá no conscientemente pero si inconscientemente, comenzase a considerar a mi decida y divertida hermana, como su mejor amiga._

_Pero el tiempo fue pasando y nosotros creciendo. Terminamos el colegio, y tu padre derrotó a Voldemort. Y fue entonces cuando todos creíamos que por fin había llegado el momento de ser felices, cuando de repente un día Ginny desapareció. Todos quedamos destrozados; unos más que otros pero todos la echamos de menos. _

_Tu padre, por ejemplo, que siempre había creído ser muy independiente se dio cuenta de que desde que había entrado en su vida, poco a poco, pasito a pasito, se había convertido en su mejor amiga, en alguien indispensable para él. Lo cierto, es que lo paso bastante mal; por aquel entonces ya había empezado a salir con tu madre; y al poco tiempo decidieron casarse. Como eran bastante jóvenes, tenían tan sólo 19 años, los abuelos no estaba muy contentos con la idea; pero según la abuela Molly las bodas traían alegrías, y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba la familia entonces, así que no lo impidieron. Y ella que no podía creer que hubiese perdido para siempre a su única hija para siempre, se volcó en preparar la boda, y en convertir a tu madre en una más de la familia._

_Los abuelos estaban muy tristes, y trataron de buscar a Ginny por todas partes, no podían creer que se hubiese ido por decisión propia. Lo cierto era que parecía más lógico pensar que había sido un secuestro, al fin y al cabo la guerra acaba de terminar y Ginny como miembro de nuestra familia era un enemigo declarado de cualquier mortífago que hubiese podido escapar de las garras de la Orden del Fénix. Pero las cartas que nos había escrito a cada uno de nosotros para despedirse no dejaban lugar a dudas: se había marchado porque había algo, o quizás alguien, que le impedía ser feliz. Desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de ella, y yo sólo espero que esté donde esté, haya conseguido rehacer su vida, ser feliz y superar aquello que le hizo huir de casa"_

En ese momento el tío Ron tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas, jamás en mi vida le había visto llorar, y aquella imagen me asustó mucho. Había recurrido a él, para no deprimir a papá recordándole a su mejor amiga hacía ya tanto tiempo desaparecida, y al final había terminado con el tío destrozado tras contarme la historia de su única hermana. Tenía miles de preguntas pero ahora no era el momento de realizarlas, de hecho me di cuenta de que sería conveniente buscar otra alma caritativa con la que continuar mi investigación.

Hoy he descubierto muchas cosas sobre el pasado de mi familia, pero todavía hay muchas más cosas que necesito saber. Y no pienso detenerme hasta que lo consiga, hasta que traiga de nuevo a Ginny al lugar que le corresponde.

Besos,

Ginevra.


	4. 4ª Carta

**4ª Carta**

Hola mamá,

Ha llegado el momento de empezar mi investigación. Papá acaba de comunicarme a través de la red Flu que va a tener que trabajar hasta un poco más tarde que de costumbre. Por tanto estoy en casa sola con Dobby, que está preparando algo para la cena, y voy a aprovechar para entrar en la habitación de papá para buscar la carta de despedida que Ginny le escribió.

No me puedo creer lo que he encontrado; en la parte de arriba del armario había una caja pequeña y roja que nunca antes había visto. Al abrirla me he encontrado no sólo con la carta de Gonny a papá, sino también con copias mágicas de las demás cartas que ella escribió al resto de la familia (supongo que cuando se fue, papa las buscó; y tras encontrarlas uso el hechizo _"duplicate"_ para poder así devolver las originales a sus respectivos dueños) y algunas fotos en las que salen distintos miembros de la familia, y que tan solo tienen unas cosa en común la aparición de una preciosa pelirroja que no puede ser otra que Ginny. En varias fotos sale también una morena de pelo enmarañado de más o menos su misma edad, quizás sea esa tal Hermione que nombró el tío.

Ahora voy a copiar las cartas (por desgracia tendré que hacerlo a mano, es un verdadero asco no poder utilizar magia aún) porque yo también tengo que devolverlas cuánto antes, a ser posible antes de que llegue papá o Dobby me descubra; y quiero tener más tiempo para poder analizarlas con cuidado, y así extraer de ellas la mayor información posible.

"_Querido Billy,_

_No sabes cuánto te voy a echar de menos; tú has sido el único de todos mis hermanos que jamás me ha tratado como a una niña pequeña, lo cual es bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta de que entre ambos existe la mayor diferencia de edad de los siete descendientes Weasley. _

_Supongo que no entenderás porque me he ido, bueno supongo que ni tú ni nadie lo hará, pero quiero que te quede claro que no fue culpa de nadie. Esto es algo que simplemente tengo que hacer sino quiero volverme loca. _

_No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de vivir sin vosotros, pero lo que sí sé es que ahora mismo no puedo estar ahí, pues eso sería aún peor. Tampoco sé si algún día volveré a casa, pero si alguna vez lo hago, puedes estar seguro de que aún quedan mucho tiempo hasta entonces. _

_Te quiere, tu hermana pequeña_

_Ginny" _

"_Charlie,_

_Si hay alguien en la familia que sea capaz de entender lo que estoy haciendo ese eres tú. Siempre has sido el más independiente de nosotros siete, y como tal has sido una inspiración para mí. No dejes que mamá te eche la culpa por haberme dado el ejemplo de lo que es volar del nido pronto; pues me hubiese ido aunque Bill y tú aún siguieseis en casa, pero lo haría cargada de miedo, en vez de esperanza._

_Hay algo que quiero pedirte: cuida de Harry. Ya sabes que necesita a alguien que le controle para no meterse en líos, y yo ya no voy a estar ahí para hacer ese trabajo, así que ocupa mi lugar. Los dos sabemos que Ron y Hermione seguirán intentándolo pero es un hecho sobradamente probado que sus acciones para sacar a Harry del peligro, suelen terminar sumergiéndoles a los tres en algo aún mucho más desafiante y complicado._

_Tú sin embargo sabes como nadie, ser valiente sin ser temerario, y creo que ha llegado el momento de que alguien ayude a Harry a deshacerse de su complejo de héroe. _

_No me olvides,_

_Ginny"_

"_Hola Percy,_

_No puedo decir que nuestra relación haya sido la mejor durante los últimos años. Yo realmente creía que jamás podría perdonarte tu traición a la familia; pero en el momento en que decidí marcharme todo cambio. Puede que sean situaciones muy distintas, pero tienen una cosa en común; los dos sabíamos que nuestros actos traerían dolor, mucho dolor, en el hogar que nos vio nacer, y sin embargo ambos los llevamos a cabo._

_Ahora entiendo la necesidad de hacer algo, que aunque quizás malo para el resto del mundo es exactamente lo que tú necesitas. En definitiva, lo que quiero decirte es que si tú eres capaz de perdonarme por marcharme así como lo estoy haciendo, yo también lo seré por todo lo que paso hace algunos años._

_Ginny"_

"_George,_

_Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Después de la muerte de Fred, sé que esto es lo último que necesitas, perder a alguien más de la familia. Pero créeme lo necesito, lo necesito tanto. Estos últimos años han sido durísimos para todos, hemos experimentado perdidas tan absolutas y desgarradoras, que jamás pensábamos que podríamos superar, pero poco a poco lo vamos consiguiendo. Y yo espero que sea igual, con mi marcha que aprendáis aceptarlo, porque aunque parezca increíble es lo mejor para todos._

_Sé que es muy duro para ti desde que ya no tienes a Fred a tu lado, pero él no hubiese querido que cambiases. Quizás ya no podáis ser Fred y George, pero tú puedes seguir siendo Gred, como él hubiese querido. Lo sabes._

_Alguien tendrá que intentar levantar el ánimo de la familia, que no estará muy alto desde el momento en que se sepa mi marcha, y él único capaz de hacerlo eres tú. No es justo, lo sé; pero hazlo, pues mamá especialmente, te necesitará más que nunca, para hacerla sonreír, para enfadarla, para apartarle el pensamiento de mi desaparición._

_En una familia tan grande como la nuestra, cada uno de sus miembros tiene siempre una labor determinada. Fred y tú, los graciosos; Billy, el de los consejos; Charlie, el aventurero; Percy, la sensata enciclopedia; Ron, el heroe y yo, la niña pequeña que necesitaba vuestra protección, la de mamá, la de papá, e incluso la de Hermione y Harry. A partir de ahora tendré que arreglármelas sola, y aunque será complicado sé que si lo consigo me convertiré en una Ginny mejor._

_Un último favor, gastale a Harry todas esas bromas que yo ya no podré hacerle. Eso sí, que siga en una sola pieza._

_Nunca olvidaré vuestras enseñanzas, no lo hagas tú tampoco,_

_Ginny"_

"_Hola papá,_

_Te quiero con locura, y lo sabes; todos lo saben. Desde el momento en que nací yo me convertí en una niña de papá, aunque eso chocase a menudo con mi carácter rebelde. Si pensabas que no me daba cuenta de que en las por desgracia no escasas ocasiones en las que la familia se encontró en peligro, que yo estuviese a salvo se convertía en tu mayor preocupación, estas muy equivocado. _

_Sé que últimamente hemos tenido muchas diferencias y hemos discutido en multitud de ocasiones; pero no quiero que pienses ni por un momento que ese ha sido el motivo de mi marcha. Me voy porque ahora mismo para mí no hay otra salida, porque no hay otra posibilidad. _

_Espero que aunque no puedas entenderlo, sí puedas aceptarlo, pues mamá va a necesitar todo tu apoyo. Estate ahí para ella, pues yo no puedo hacerlo. _

_Debes pensar que soy una egoísta dejando así a mi familia, pero créeme cuando te digo, que yo más que nadie desearía que hubiese otra solución, pero por desgracia no la hay. Aunque te parezca increíble, si me quedase la familia sufriría más que con mi desaparición. No te puedo explicar el porqué, pero por favor, créeme._

_Ayuda a mamá a aceptar el hecho de que puede que no vuelva nunca, pues es probable que ese sea el camino que siga mi vida, estar siempre lejos de lo que más quiero. Yo, por mi parte, aunque no regrese os llevaré a todos por siempre en mi corazón. _

_Perdóname. Tu hija,_

_Ginny"_

"_Mami_

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por haberme ido así; podría ponerte mil excusas para mi desaparición, pero ninguna tendría importancia, pues ninguna sería cierta. _

_El verdadero motivo de mi marcha, es algo que no sé expresar con palabras, algo que me he callado para mí durante mucho tiempo ya; no trates de averiguarlo, no lo conseguirás, y aunque así fuese no lograrás con ello que vuelva. Seguramente si supieses porque he tenido que dejaros lo único que se conseguiría con ello es más dolor para ti y para el resto de la familia. Las cosas son como son y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas, aprende a vivir con ello, yo ya lo estoy haciendo._

_Aunque no te pueda dar las razones de mi huida, si te diré que me voy con la esperanza de ser algún día feliz haya donde me lleve mi destino, sé que no será pronto y que siempre os echare de menos; también sé que jamás seré tan feliz como podría haberlo sido a vuestro lado si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero no lo son y debo aprender a vivir con ello. _

_No cuentes con mi vuelta, pues yo no lo hago. Son demasiadas las heridas que tienen que curarse antes de que pueda volver a pisar la casa que tanto han significado para mí, la casa en la que tan feliz he sido._

_Te quiere un montón, tu chiquitina,_

_Ginny"_

"_Ron,_

_Cuando empecé el colegio, yo esperaba que me recibieses con brazos abiertos en el pequeño grupo que junto con Hermione y Harry habías formado. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de eso era imposible, tú necesitabas como buen Weasley encontrar tu propio camino, y lo hiciste. Y a mí no me quedo más remedio que buscarme la vida por mi cuenta, y aunque mentiría sino dijese que en un principio te odie bastante por ello, sé que no fue solo lo mejor para ti sino también para mí._

_Cuando llego el momento, cuando yo ya estaba preparada, y cuando vosotros también lo estabais, me convertí en vuestra amiga, no sólo por ser tu hermana pequeña, sino también por ser yo; y vuestra amistad ha sido lo mejor de mi vida. Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser sólo mi hermano, y te convertiste en mucho más que eso, en mi amigo._

_Mamá, papá, e incluso Hermione, tratarán de buscarme, procura que no lo hagan, no quiero que me encuentren y no creo que les sea posible; así que simplemente perderán el tiempo. Con que primero acepte todo el mundo que me he ido para no volver, más fácil os será seguir con vuestras vidas; suena cruel, lo sé; pero así son las cosas. No volveré a __Ottery St. Catchpole __hasta que esté preparada para hacerlo, si es que alguna vez llega ese momento. _

_Por último, deja de negarte a ti, a ella y al mundo que la amas. No todos somos tan afortunados como para enamorarnos y ser correspondidos, disfrutadlo por todos aquellos que no podemos hacerlo. Se lo debéis._

_Piensa de vez en cuando en mí, y recuerda los momentos buenos que hemos pasado juntos. _

_Tu hermanita, que te adora,_

_Ginny"_

"_Querida Hermione,_

_No me odies, sólo te pido eso. _

_Has sido la mejor amiga que podía desear, porque simplemente has sabido ser la hermana mayor que me faltaba entre tanta testosterona suelta. Tengo tantas cosas que agradecerte, que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, por eso mismo me limitaré a decir "gracias" y esperaré que eso sea suficiente, aunque sepa que no lo es._

_Tú has sido siempre mi mayor consejera, mi confidente durante ya tanto tiempo; y aún así ni si quiera tú sabes porque me he ido. He conseguido engañar a la bruja más inteligente que ha pasado por Hogwarts, pero no sé cómo me las arreglaré a partir de ahora sin ella para guiar mis pasos. Supongo que quizás ahora, con mi marcha comenzarás a ver tras la máscara en la que he estado ocultándome durante los últimos años, me conoces demasiado para que no sea así. _

_Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, solo traería más dolor, pues ya es tarde, para poder cambiar lo que estaba destinado a suceder. Es mejor así, hay cosas que están mejor en la oscuridad de una buhardilla que expuestas a la luz del día, y esta es una de ellas._

_Ojalá yo haya sido para ti, tan buena amiga como tú lo has sido para mí. Pero al menos, espero no haber sido un incordio demasiado grande. _

_Hay algo que quiero pedirte, para lo que necesitarás reclutar la ayuda de Ron. En la carta de Charlie le he dicho que controle a Harry ahora que yo no voy a estar ahí para hacer ese duro trabajo, pero no sé si él sólo será capaz de conseguirlo, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Temo que Harry no sea nunca feliz, mientras no esté persiguiendo magos tenebrosos, debéis hacerle entender (y recordárselo a menudo) que la vida es mucho más que batirse en duelo constantemente, por muy bien que se le dé a uno._

_Supongo que con el tiempo Lizzy podrá llevar ella sola acabo esta labor, pues se ve que son una pareja perfecta, pero por el momento no está preparada para enfrentarse al gran reto que es mantener a raya a Harry Potter. Enseñadle, los misterios que envuelven la vida cotidiana del niño que vivió, con el tiempo le serán de utilidad._

_Con cariño, _

_Ginny"_

"_Harry, mi mayor pesadilla, mi mejor amigo,_

_Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos; desde que nervioso le preguntaste a mamá como entrar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, no ha habido un momento importante de mi vida del que tú no hayas formado parte de una manera o de otra; primero en la distancia, y después justo a mi lado. Y por eso mismo sé, que será a ti a quien más eche de menos de todos los que ahora con mi marcha dejo atrás. _

_Pero espero que con el tiempo aprenda a vivir sin vosotros, pues al fin y al cabo ese es el principal objetivo de todo esto, construirme una nueva vida en la que pueda ser feliz, con la que pueda empezar de nuevo. Aún así sé, que vaya a donde vaya, tu recuerdo me acompañará siempre; y no habrá un solo día en el que no piense en ti._

_No trates de averiguar por Hermione el motivo de mi marcha, pues ni siquiera ella lo sabe o se lo espera; como me parece haber escrito ya un millón de veces, nadie lo sabe y es mejor así. Acéptala, y simplemente desea que yo sea feliz, igual que yo deseo que tú lo seas; al fin y al cabo eso es lo que realmente importa no crees, por eso hemos luchado durante tanto tiempo; para darle al mundo mágico la paz necesaria para que cada uno pueda hacer de su vida una feliz._

_Despídete de Lizzy por mí, pues yo no tengo tiempo para hacerlo; dile que me hubiese gustado llegar a conocerla más, pero que estoy segura de que es una mujer maravillosa. Al fin y al cabo, tú no te mereces menos. Me alegro mucho por los dos, sé qué vais a ser muy felices juntos. _

_Sólo siento no poder estar ahí para ver la hermosa familia que estoy segura formareis juntos; pero hay cosas, que por más que me duela, no puedo estar ahí para vivir, pues eso sería aún peor. Así que me conformaré con dejaros todo mi amor, pues no hay otro lugar en el que pueda estar; y también mis mejores deseos._

_Prométeme una última cosa antes de despedirme, sé feliz y disfruta de nuestra familia y amigos por mí._

_Te llevaré siempre en el corazón,_

_Ginny"_

Bueno, ya he devuelto la caja y todo lo que contenía. Estoy tan sorprendida que casi no tengo palabras. Hermione y el tío Ron estaban enamorados, Ginny esperaba que por fin se decidiesen a confesarse lo que sentían, pero que pasó después… porque jamás he oído hablar de ella, hasta hace unos pocos días. Comenzarían a salir y no funcionaría; pero eso no explica porqué ha desaparecido por completo.

Parece que mi tarea se complica, ahora no solo debo averiguar la historia de Ginny y su paradero, sino también lo que sucedió con Hermione; pues estoy segura de que ella es la causante de la melancolía ocasional del tío Ron.

Las cartas de Ginny me han parecido sorprendentes, como consiguió decirlo todo sin decir nada. Yo que sé el verdadero motivo de su marcha, he podido ver en casi todas alguna alusión a su amor secreto por mi padre; pero supongo que para aquellos que las recibieron hace doce años, debieron ser una gran incógnita.

Parece que papá ha llegado, debo dejarte ya.

Ginevra.


	5. 5ª Carta

**5ª Carta**

Hola mamá,

Esta tarde cuando estuve en casa de Alice, mi mejor amiga, aproveché para hablar con su madre. Al principio no tenía muy claro cómo sacar el tema, como preguntarle por Ginny y Hermione, pero como ella me vio indecisa me dijo:

_Venga Gin, que te conozco desde que casi ni eras, ¿qué estas tramando?_

Y yo por fin junté todo el valor que necesitaba para comenzar a hablar, y asumiendo que había conocido a Ginny, pues no veía como podría ser de otro modo siendo ella un año más pequeña que papá, el tío Ron, Neville; lo que por tanto la debía haber convertido en compañera de curso de la pelirroja.

_- ¿Tú aún sigues en contacto con Ginny?_

Luna se quedó petrificada, o al menos eso parecía, no parpadeaba, no apartaba sus ojos de mí. La habitación se sumió en el más profundo silencio, hasta que Alice nos preguntó lo evidente.

- _¿Quién es Ginny?_ - y viendo que su madre no parecía preparada para resolver su duda, fui yo quien le contesto.

- _Ginny es la hermana pequeña de mi tío Ron, que desapareció antes de que tú y yo naciésemos._

- _¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?_ – me preguntó Luna. Sus palabras se vieron entorpecidas por un tartamudeo, muy poco habitual en ella.

- _Desde que cumplí los 11 años he descubierto muchas cosas sobre ella, la principal, su existencia. Algo parecido me ha sucedido con Hermione también._

En ese momento, Alice estaba completamente perdida, supongo que se sintiese como lo hice yo cuando todo esto empezó, cuando leí tú carta por primera vez, con demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza, y poco tiempo para poder hacerlas.

- _Pero…_ - Luna parecía sorprenderse y asustarse más y más por momentos - _¿quién te ha hablado de ellas? _

- _Conocí la existencia de Ginny por algo que ahora mismo no tiene importancia_ - aún no estoy preparada para compartir el contenido de tú carta con nadie - _y decidí preguntarle al tío Ron por ella; él me contó el resto de su historia y la de Hermione._

Luna parecía realmente sorprendida; el estado de Alice por su parte prefiero no comentarlo siquiera, pues no creo que fuera posible que abriese más lo ojos… o la boca.

- _¿Ron te habló de Hermione? No creía ni que una camada de Scaparpus, pudiese conseguirlo. _

Por un momento estuve tentada a preguntar que era los Scaparpus, pero conocía a Luna lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que era capaz de tener un repertorio inacabable de criaturas mágicas desconocidas para el resto de los magos y brujas. Papá decía que Luna siempre había estado un poco loca, y que aunque desde que había tenido a Alice, estaba algo más cuerda; de cuando en cuando volvía a ser su antiguo ser en su máximo y loco explendor.

- ¿_Sí?, ¿qué tiene de raro?_

- _En fin, da igual ¿qué quieres saber?_ - Aunque parecía estar dispuesta a contestar a mis preguntas noté en su voz un deje de resignación ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

- _Hay muchas cosas de las que quiero enterarme, pero la principal es la que ya te pregunté antes, ¿sigues en contacto con Ginny? ¿O con Hermione quizás?_

_- No, cuando Ginny se fue, desapareció de la vida de todos nosotros, no creo que siga en contacto con nadie. En cuanto a Hermione, nunca fuimos amigas, creo que no me soportaba. ¿A qué viene tanto interés por localizarlas?_

Desde que decidí que iba a hablar con la madre de Alice, la cual por cierto permanecía en silencio mirándonos alternativamente a una o a otra, sabía que en algún momento tendría que contestar a esa pregunta; y estaba preparada para hacerlo.

_- Creo que tengo derecho a conocer a Ginny, al fin y al cabo es mi tía. Y Hermione era una buena amiga de mi padre, me da pena que ya no sigan en contacto._

_- Eso puedo entenderlo, pero no creo que lo consigas. Cuando Ginny se fue tratamos de buscarla por todas partes, y fue imposible. Y Hermione… bueno no creo que quiera tener nada que ver con él mundo mágico._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Creía que había sido una brillante alumna de Hogwarts, por qué iba a abandonar el mundo mágico? – _podía entender como alguien iba a rechazar nuestro mundo, pudiendo formar parte de él.

_- Sus padres murieron. Asesinados. – _pero de pronto todo cobró sentido.

- _¿Mortífagos?_

- _Sí. Puede intentar localizarlas si quieres, pero no te hagas ilusiones, no será sencillo. A no ser, que consigas que te ayuden unos "esquilos buscadores", son los mejores para encontrar gente desaparecida. Quise darles uno a tu familia, cuando Ginny desapareció, pero el que tenía mi padre se había escapado… una pena, con su ayuda seguro que la hubiésemos localizado._

No pude evitar sonreír, a pesar de lo grave de nuestra conversación, al oír a Luna nombrar de nuevo a una de esas criaturas, en las que tan sólo ella y su padre creían.

_- No pienso parar hasta que Ginny vuelva al lugar del que nunca debió irse. _

_- ¿Hermione ya no te interesa?_

Por supuesto que me interesaba, me interesaba muchísimo. Pero a la vez pensaba que si había dejado el mundo mágico por una cosa así, quizá fuese imposible convencerla para regresar aunque lograse dar con ella; aunque eso no me iba impedir intentarlo, sólo debía ocultar mis intenciones.

_- Entiendo por qué abandonó nuestro mundo. Lo respeto._

Después de esa firme sentencia mía, Alice y yo nos fuimos a su habitación; por el camino pude oír a su madre diciendo:

_- Ay, pobre niña, no sabe donde se estaba metiendo. _

Y me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, yo lo sabía de sobra, tú me lo habías dicho, me estaba metiendo en medio de la amistad y el amor verdaderos; y mi objetivo también era claro, juntar a aquellos que jamás debieron separarse.

Una vez ya en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama, Alice empezó a hacer todas esas preguntas que llevaba casi una hora callándose. Yo le contesté como pude, contándole todo lo que sabía, bueno todo no, el contenido de tu carta pienso seguir guardándolo para mí por ahora, creo saber quién te hubiese gustado a ti que fuese la siguiente persona en leer lo que escribiste, así que esperaré hasta que ella pueda hacerlo.

Aún así, a Alice, al contrario que a su madre, si le confesé mi excursión al cuarto de papá. Hablamos durante casi dos horas de todo lo que había pasado en los dos últimos meses, y también de mis planes futuros para seguir adelante con la investigación. Pues creo saber qué es lo siguiente que tengo que hacer, espero que ese nuevo camino, aunque sencillo me dé más respuestas que los anteriores.

Volveré a escribirte cuando tenga novedades.

Te quiere,

Ginevra.


	6. 6ª Carta

**6ª Carta**

Hola mamá,

Por fin he hecho un avance importante en la búsqueda de Hermione, que creo que será por el momento mi principal objetivo, pues creo que localizarla a ella puede ser más sencillo que ha Ginny. Espero que todo salga bien y consiga mi propósito de… Un momento, mejor empiezo por el principio.

Al día siguiente de hablar con su madre, Alice y yo fuimos juntas al pueblo con la excusa de comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de otra amiga, al tío George que estaba cuidando de nosotras no le hizo mucha gracia que fuésemos solas, pero al final se dio cuenta de que el año que viene yo iba a ir a Hogwarts y como Weasley honorífica debía dejar en buen lugar su buen nombre, y para eso debía empezar a arreglármelas sola; y que además que en el pueblo nunca pasaba nada interesante, así que seguro que estaríamos bien.

Sé que no está bien lo que hicimos, mintiendo sobre lo del cumpleaños, pero situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas; y además prometo no volver a repetirlo, bueno a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

Una vez en el pueblo, abandonamos la zona mágica, y tomamos un autobús muggle hasta la ciudad más cercana, pues necesitamos un servidor de Internet, y el del pueblo llevaba meses estropeado. Parece sorprendente que yo como bruja utilizase métodos de búsqueda muggle, pero a papá siempre ha creído que lo más inteligente es saber combinar lo mejor de ambos mundos.

En cuanto llegamos a la ciudad buscamos un café Internet, y pedimos un par de Coca-Colas, no es que sea zumo de calabaza pero estando en el mundo muggle no había otra opción mejor.

Después de realizar la búsqueda deseada que evidentemente fue "Hermione Granger" no encontré ningún resultado.

Alice había venido encanta conmigo, siempre lo hacíamos todos juntas, pero aunque no me había dicho nada yo notaba que ella estaba convencida de que todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Y al final tras el escaso éxito de la primera búsqueda expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos

_- No puedes encontrar nada ahí, que yo sepa no existe ningún otro mago a parte de tu padre, y ti misma que navegue por Internet._

_- Lo primero es que decir eso es un tanto presuntuoso, porque no conoces a todos los magos y brujas del mundo, y además si Hermione abandonó el mundo mágico ahora debe vivir como una muggle; y entre ellos usar Internet es de lo más normal._

_- Tienes razón no lo había pensado. Pero… ¿no se le habrá ocurrido a tu padre ya buscarla en Internet?_

_- Quizás sí, o quizás no. No lo sé. Quizás lo hizo pero no desde hace mucho tiempo, o quizás no hizo la búsqueda correcta._

_- Bueno tú tampoco, hasta el momento no tenemos nada._

_- Lo sé, pero es que aún no he probado con mi opción más segura_ – respondí aparentando estar más segura de mi misma de lo que lo estaba en realidad.

En ese momento introduje dos nuevas palabras en el buscador "Jean Weasley" y para mi alegría esa vez si aparecieron varios resultados. Mirando en algunos antiguos anuarios de mi padre, había descubierto que Hermione Granger, era en realidad, Hermione Jean Granger. Y fue entonces como se me ocurrió, que si quería desaparecer, quizás hubiese cambiado su nombre.

La tercera página web que me ofreció el buscador, era la de una librería de una ciudad del norte de España. Parecía que entre las empleadas había una mujer llamada Jean Weasley. No sabía porque pero estaba convencida de que había encontrado a Hermione, la amiga de mi padre, el amor de mi tío.

Tomamos todos los datos de la tienda que aparecían en la página web, y marchamos corriendo; ya llevábamos demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, y necesitábamos volver cuanto antes para que los tíos no sospechasen nada.

Te quiere un montón,

Ginevra.


	7. 7ª Carta

**Nota de la autora:** Después de tanto tiempo por fín estoy de vuelta. Aunque no he escrito, si que he estado estructurando la historia en mi cabeza, y creo que está vez llegará a buen puerto. Espero no defraudaros, y que sigais leyendo a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido.

**7ª Carta**

Hola mamá,

Menuda semana llevo, y además papá debe estar a punto de venir a verme y yo no sé aún que decirle…

Hermione estaba es España, estaba convencida de ello, pero yo solo tenía 11 años, no podía salir del país tan fácilmente. Así que no me quedo más remedio que utilizar a Orbis, la lechuza que papá me había regalado por mi último cumpleaños.

No sabía que escribirle había tanto que decir, pero a la vez tanto que ocultar. Con manos temblorosas por la emoción de estar emprendiendo un camino que podía cambiar muchas vidas, cogí la pluma y me senté ante una hoja de pergamino. Después de cambiar mil veces el texto, había dado con un mensaje que más o menos me convencía. Era corto y preciso, daba la información justa, y despertaba muchas preguntas. Y esa era precisamente su intención, que la mente siempre inquisitiva y ávida de respuestas de Hermione, no pudiese resistirse a saber más.

"_Sé porqué Ginny abandonó la madriguera."_

Al día siguiente, después de la cena, Orbis ululaba junto a mi ventana, para que le abriese y pudiese entregarme la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

"_No sé quién eres, ni que pretendes. Pero hace tiempo que acepté que Ginny ya no formaba parte de mi vida. He dejado el mundo mágico a tras, y no pienso volver a él nunca. Así que por favor, déjame en paz."_

Al leer su respuesta no pude sorprenderme, pues comprendí que 12 años después de su desaparición, recibir noticias de un pasado tan doloroso, debía ser realmente perturbador. Me sentí culpable, quizás Hermione fuese feliz, en su nueva vida, quizás me estuviese equivocando al tratar de traerla de vuelta. Pero no podía evitarlo algo en mi me decía, casi me gritaba que era lo mejor. Quizás simplemente fuese mi yo egoísta, pero no podía detenerlo. Le mandé un nuevo mensaje.

"_Siento si te ha molestado mi lechuza, pero creo que realmente necesitas saber el motivo de la desaparición de Ginny, pues sé que en el fondo ella quería que tú más que nadie lo supieses, pues eras la única capaz de comprenderla. Entiendo porqué decidiste abandonar el mundo mágico, y aunque parezca increíble por mi insistencia lo respeto, pero simplemente necesitas saberlo."_

Esta vez su respuesta se hizo esperar algo más; pasaron dos noches, antes de que Orbis, volviese a aparecer junto a mi ventana.

"_¿Quién eres? _

_¿Por qué te crees en derecho de perturbar mi tranquilidad? No hace falta que me digas porque Ginny decidió irse, lo sé de sobra. Por desgracia lo descubrí demasiado tarde, pero aún así hace años que lo comprendí todo."_

Debía de haber contado con eso, con que Hermione supiese la verdad, la propia Ginny lo había pronosticado en su carta, pero no lo hice; y su respuesta me había cogido por sorpresa. Ya no tenía la información que yo esperaba a cambio de su regreso, no sabía qué hacer.

"_Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte aún quién soy. Eso explicaría demasiadas cosas, que por el momento todavía no pueden salir a la luz. Me encantaría decírtelo créeme, pero no puedo._

_¿De verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida huyendo? El mundo mágico ya no es aquel que abandonaste hace años. Ahora tenemos paz, la guerra es un fantasma horrible del pasado, que día a día se va enterrando un poquito más. Jamás se olvidará todo lo que pasó, pero hemos aprendido de ello. _

_¿Realmente no quieres formar parte de un futuro mejor? Pues es una lástima, no sólo para ti, sino también para el mundo mágico; una bruja de tu talento, no debería dedicarse a vender libros muggles, mientras huye de sus responsabilidades.__"_

Por desgracia, mis palabras quizás demasiado duras, no surtieron el efecto revitalizador que yo esperaba; sino todo lo contrario. No supe más de ella; al día siguiente Orbis volvió sin respuesta. Le envié una nueva carta, pero tampoco surtió efecto, así que no me quedó más remedio que cambiar de estrategia. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con ella en persona, pero presentarme en una librería del norte España, no era precisamente un trabajo fácil.

No quería hacerlo, mamá, de verdad que no, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, así que finalmente escribí la carta que sabía que conseguiría traer a Hermione de vuelta a nuestras vidas. Se la di a Orbis, que salió volando veloz por la ventana. Lo había hecho, no podía creerlo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya me estaba arrepintiendo. Pero no había forma de recuperar la carta, así que empecé a prepararme para la tempestad que se despertaría con el regreso de Hermione a Inglaterra, cuando papá descubriese mi artimaña.

Fueron dos días de sobresaltos e incertidumbre, cada vez que alguien aparecía de visita, temía y deseaba con la misma intensidad que fuese Hermione. Pero no fue hasta hace sólo unas pocas horas, cuando una joven morena, de pelo rizoso, y vestida como si nunca hubiese conocido el mundo mágico, apareció en nuestra puerta. El tío Ron, que como cada viernes, había venido a cenar, fue quien abrió la puerta. No tardó ni cinco segundos en reconocerla, pues en seguida el plato con pastel de calabaza que tenía en las manos, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo que rompió el silencio en el que se había sumido la casa.

Hermione tampoco parecía saber que decir, y se quedó quieta mirándole, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Él único que parecía poder moverse era papá; la miró y con una voz llena de sorpresa dijo: _"Hermione"_, consiguiendo que al fin ella fuese capaz de reaccionar.

_- Tu hija me ha contado lo que pasa, Harry _– dijo comenzando a destapar la verdad – _debiste avisarme antes, hubiese vuelto en seguida. Aunque te agradezco que guardases durante tanto tiempo el secreto de mi paradero._

No sé quien estaba entonces más sorprendido si papá que no entendía, de que estaba hablando su amiga por tanto tiempo desaparecida, o mi tío que no podía creer que su mejor amigo le hubiese ocultado algo así.

- _¡¡Cómo pudiste?! _– gritó el tío Ron, mientras se abalanzaba sobre papá dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara.

- _¡¡Ron!!_ – Hermione trató de detenerlo, pero sus gritos no lograron nada y siguió golpeándole con furia.

Fueron mis palabras entre cortadas por las lágrimas las que lograron detener la escena que impotente había visto desarrollarse ante mis ojos.

- ¡¡Quieto!! Papá no sabía nada, todo ha sido obra mía

¡¡Qué?? – gritaron tres voces al unísono.

No pude contestar, rompí a llorar con más intensadad que antes y salí corriendo a encerrarme en mi habitación.

Supongo que de haberme quedado con ellos, hubiese podido apreciar el efecto que mis palabras habían generado, y como el trío reunido por primera vez después de tantos años, trataba de entender que estaba sucediendo. Pero no lo hice, corrí a mi habitación y he estado la última media hora llorando sobre mi cama; hasta que al fin he conseguido calmarme lo suficiente como para escribirte.

Papá debe estar a punto de subir a verme, de hecho me extraña que no lo haya hecho todavía. Aún no sé qué le voy a decir, pues si le hablo de tu carta, dudo mucho que no quiera leerla, y sabes que yo no quiero que lo haga hasta que consiga encontrar a Ginny y arreglar, si es posible, las cosas entre ellos. Esperaba que escribiéndote lograse aclarar mis ideas, y prepararme para hablar con él, pero aunque si estoy más tranquila sigo sin saber cómo afrontar esa conversación.

No sé qué hacer, pues si no le cuento lo de la carta, no se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación que darle, así que…

Parece que oigo pasos, ahí debe venir papá.

Te quiere,

Ginevra.


End file.
